Virus
by ConfusedArt
Summary: Why is it that when everything feels like it's going well, something always happens to remind you how tough life can be?
1. Chapter 1

There were several things that Rin Kagamine hated – for one, she hated being second place to anyone, something that happened annoyingly often whenever Miku was around. She also hated having to work for a long period of time ('long' was anything over an hour) without a break, and some certain people made her want to scream.

More than these, however, she hated waiting.

So, it was with great annoyance that she sat waiting for her brother on that day – in fact, if he hadn't said it was because he had a present he wanted to give her she probably would have left by now. She was just beginning to contemplate whether or not this gift would actually be worth the torture she was having to endure when Len's head popped round the corner, grinning.

"Okay, it's ready."

"Finally!" she let him pull her onto her feet and followed him when he started to walk away. It only took a few seconds for her to realise they were taking a very familiar path – heading towards the garage they locked their Road roller in for safekeeping. The door was already open and the lights on, and upon entering Rin stood there, looking around the room for whatever it was she was supposed to be receiving. Disappointingly, the surrounding area looked exactly as she'd last seen it.

"So, uh… what am I supposed to be looking at?"

Len sighed, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her over to the Road roller. "You could at least try looking around before you start bitching at me…"

Now that they were closer, the girl could see what was in the middle of their vehicle's seat, and she picked it up cautiously.

"What the- Len, this is the biggest orange I've seen in my life! Did you inject it with growth hormones or something?"

"Of course not, it's just naturally huge."

"Unlike some things I could mention…"

"What?" It didn't look like Len had heard her catty little comment, which was probably a good thing. Probably.

He climbed up onto the now vacant seat, "Anyway, that's not all." He kicked the part of the Road roller directly in front of him, "This thing wasn't running so good, so I fixed up the engine a bit. Wanna try it out?"

"Ha. You fixed it?" she unlocked the large door in front of the machine and opened it as far as she could, having to lean on the tips of her toes.

"Yes. What's so surprising about that?"

"Oh, nothing. I just though doing stuff that complicated would need you to be pretty smart." Avoiding the playful swipe her brother took at her head, Rin joined him, smirking, "Come on then, let's go. Rolling time!"

Today was going to be a good day, she could tell.

* * *

[[ A/N: This chapter is too happy, and horrendously short OTL

Oh well, don't worry. It only goes downhill from here ;D ]]


	2. Chapter 2

As they traveled down the road, Rin noticed that there weren't actually that many people about. Even the random strangers that seemed to _live_ outside were nowhere to be seen.

Normally this wouldn't have bothered her – it didn't really matter what anyone did as long as they didn't annoy her – but going out rolling was no fun if there was no one to chase.

Her brother seemed to have noticed the same thing, "Ugh, where is everyone? I swear the place wasn't this empty when I was out here earlier…"

"Maybe they guessed you'd be out again and hid. Y'know, so they wouldn't have to see your face."

"Ha ha." He frowned lightly, nudging her with his elbow, "If you're gonna insult me, come up with something witty and clever, ok?"

The girl stuck out her tongue at him, leaning back on the seat, "Why don't we go look at the park or something? It's pretty hot today, maybe everyone's there."

From a distance, it looked like she was wrong. The park area looked as empty as everywhere else had, but as they drew closer it became clear that there was someone there. A small group of people huddled together in a circle, heads down.

_Finally_.

The twins exchanged a quick glance as they carried on. It wouldn't be long before these people noticed a large vehicle was coming towards them, but hopefully by then they'd be close enough to have to run away.

When they were about two meters away, however, Rin realized that the gathering still hadn't acknowledged the Road roller drawing closer to them. Considering how loud the machine was, it'd be near impossible to not notice it unless you were at least partly deaf – and it wasn't as if they hadn't _noticed_, because she was sure she'd seen several of them turn to look. They just weren't _moving_.

One of the people in front looked up and caught her eye, and Rin felt a shiver run down her spine. For what reason, she didn't know, but something didn't feel right. As much as she'd hate to admit it, she was beginning to get a little _scared_.

She reached out cautiously to grab hold of Len's arm, unable to look away from the stranger in front of her. The Road roller slowed to a halt, less than a meter away from the group.

"Rin…?" Len whispered, slipping his hand into hers, "What now…?"

Finally managing to tear her eyes away, the girl looked towards her brother. He looked about as scared as she felt.

"Don't ask me…" she tried to keep her voice as low as possible whilst still audible over the engine. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one…"

"We should go home befo-" he froze, looking directly ahead. "Um…"

"What?" Rin turned her head to look and immediately wished she hadn't. The strangers had begun to move closer, identical smirks fixed on their faces. One of them laid a hand on the front of the Road roller and the engine died, spluttering for a second before giving up.

Now, Rin was terrified. Apart from the creepy smiles and engine-stopping tendencies of these people, there was something else that chilled her to the bone, but she couldn't quite work out what it was.

"Keep still…" Len muttered. In the female twin's mind, that wasn't a great idea. The _last_ thing she wanted to do was keep still and let these _freaks_ get her. One of them reached a hand dangerously close to her and she kicked out, successfully knocking it away.

She regretted not listening to her brother when another hand grabbed her ankle, tugging hard. Letting a scream escape from her lips, Rin fell from the seat. The only thing keeping her from being pulled away was Len's hand that was now gripping her wrist so tight if felt as if she'd lose circulation in her hand soon.

"Rin, you _idiot_, I told you not to mo- ARGH!"

Another hand grabbed on to Len's leg as he stood up. He too was pulled hard and fell, letting go of Rin's wrist. She tried to reach and grab him again but they were being pulled away from each other too fast…

Now she was surrounded by bodies that were way too close, and too tall as they towered over her. As much as she wanted to fight them off, she didn't have the energy. It felt as if she was being drained, becoming too tired to resist, and aching all over. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a few seconds…

* * *

[[ A/N: Well, that was fun. R&R or whatever. 3 ]]


End file.
